Stranger in a Strange Land
by yousaytroublefollowsyou
Summary: Takes during the Season 4 finale Katherine and Silas impersonate Stefan and Elena. Bonnie is not dead but she did drop the veil but for other reasons. The main ship will be Bonnie and Damon.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**Summary**: Takes during the Season 4 finale Katherine and Silas impersonate Stefan and Elena. Bonnie is not dead but she did drop the veil but for other reasons. Don't really know where I'm going with this so bear with me.

**Perfect World**

"Ugh what are you doing?" Elena screamed as she's slammed into a locker.

"Would you believe I'm having a bad day?" says Katherine as she continues to wipe the floor with the lesser vampire. Katherine was

furious and she knew what – no, who was the reason for all of her plans going south. Her very simple and boring doppelganger.

"It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas like immortality" she said chocking her doppelganger. Elena was having a very hard

time trying to speak but she still managed to get loose.

"Yes because Katherine pierce can't be happy with good vampire calibre immortality". She managed to push Katherine off of her but

it didn't last long, she was no match for a 500 year old vampire even if Alaric's trained her the older the vampire is the stronger then

they are. Katherine kept attacking her doppelganger. She was angry her whole life had been spent on the run as she has never had a

moment of peace but this boring townie got everything and she was sick of it she was finally going to take what was hers.

"I never had a graduation, prom, or you know, a life and you had everything, but it's not because you're a good little girl who

deserves happiness". She threw her against a wall,

"It's because you stole mine and you know what happens when someone takes something from me Elena?" Elena looked horrified

she's basically defenceless here alone with Katherine who now was taking out a stake from her jacket. Katherine was loving every

moment of this. She always enjoyed the fear in the eyes of her prey. "What's wrong Elena? Scared of a little piece of wood?"

Katherine started cackling she loved how horrified the doppelganger was. This was how things were always supposed to be. People

were supposed to fear her nothing less nothing more, pure old fashioned fear.

"Pl-l-l-lease Katherine! Think about Stefan and Damon". Now here was when Katherine laughed the loudest.

"Are you actually threatening me with those two little girls? You have got to be kidding me! I think your four year old sister would be

a better match". That's when Elena thought about her little sister. She was all she had, Jenny would be all alone if Katherine killed

her. As if reading her thoughts Katherine said, "Oh don't worry I'll take very good care of Jenny and your friends and the Salvatore

brothers" she started laughing "Which one is it this time? I don't want to get them confused, I've had my fair share of triangles also

including the Salvatore's and let me tell you something -" she was laughing enjoying every single moment, and then she whispered,

"They're boring". She then plunged the stake into her stomach. Elena screamed and cried out. Katherine had dipped the stake in

vervain because it felt like her stomach was on fire.

"You know want to know why I'm using a stake? Well ripping your heart out would be too quick … I wouldn't get to savour all the

little emotions from your last moments". Elena was in so much pain she can't believe this will be her end. Katherine continued,

"I think I'm the only person who knows who you really are Elena. You take pride in saying you will never be like me, and guess what

you're right. I own up to my actions, I take what's mine on my own others don't need to die for me because I will fight tooth and nail

for what I want! For what I deserve". Elena was crying she knew Katherine's speech was coming to an end and the inevitable end

was near so she started begging. Begging for her life, begging for Katherine to remove the stake. She didn't have anything left

"Please Katherine please I beg you please don't kill me. I'll do anything, anything you ask for anyth-" Elena couldn't even finish what

she was saying because Katherine had plunged another stake in her chest. She was torturing her for her own entertainment she

needed this and she was going to enjoy and savour this moment.

"Right now in this moment I know you better than any of your friends or family. Do you want to know what you are?" Elena was

crying and screaming and then Katherine plunged her hand in her chest. Elena could actually feel her hand in her heart and all she

could think about was her little sister, her friends and Stefan. She screwed up, she loved him and she screwed up and she let Damon

believe she loved him and right now in this moment she realized it would always be Stefan, but it was too late. Katherine started

speaking again loving the feeling of Elena's heart in her hands. She bit her and drank her blood so she could literally taste Elena's

fear and it was beautiful. Katherine gave a sobbing Elena a toothy grin full of her blood.

"As I was saying, do you know what you are Elena? You're a coward" and with those last words she ripped Elena's heart out from her

chest and that was how Elena Gilbert died and was born again.

The veil was still down and Katherine had to make sure that waste of space didn't ruin her plans. As if she called her Elena appeared

yelling,

"You killed me! You actually fucking killed me" Katherine rolled her eyes what a whiner. She was glad she would be gone soon.

"I admit that was nasty of me, but hey now you have a great story to say in the other side! How your great great great great

whatever killed you and is now going to live your life! I mean how many people can say that? I gave your boring life some flavour,"

Katherine was laughing and Elena charged for her but before she could do anything she disappeared into thin air.

"Finally I was not in the mood to kill her again." She then looked at Elena's body and smiled

"Goodbye Katerina Petrova" and she changed their clothes and smiled again.

"Everything is coming out perfectly" She was free now it was time for revenge, a meal best served cold.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side at Mystic Falls, the spell of the century had just been performed. Bonnie couldn't believe it she did it,

she brought her back.

"I saved you, I did it! I did it!" Sheila Bennett started sobbing.

"But who's going to save you now child?" Bonnie didn't understand why her Grams was so upset. She did it, she dropped the veil and

lifted it with no problem at all. She should be happy too!

"Grams, if you're worried about the spirits they don't control me anymore! I do whatever I want. I'm in control." She had this

determined look in her face now "I lost so much protecting others and now it's time I start being selfish. I wanted you ba-". She didn't

get to finish because Sheila struck her,

"You don't get to choose who lives or dies! I didn't raise you to be like one of them Bonnie! I raised you to be good and to have

morals. Not to commit 3 massacres because you missed me!" Bonnie was holding her face as if she had just been burned.

"You don't understand! No one will ever understand I gave them everything and got nothing in return! I brought back Elena's sister

and how does she repay me? She doesn't! Not that I'm asking for anything in return. Well, maybe I am, a little appreciation and you

know, for her to be a good friend. But what does she do? Tries to kill me so I won't drop the veil." Her eyes darkened,

"But I hurt her Grams, she actually thought she could defeat me. That she's just a sorry excuse for a friend I'm done with her; I'm

done with all of them". Sheila was just looking at her grandbaby "Bonnie can't you see? Expression is consuming you! You've risked

so much just by letting me stay here. Don't you see that? Don't you baby?" Bonnie's look darkened,

"Whoever dares to try cross our path Grams, I will kill them. I will protect us. Witches will never be a pawn again." Sheila just looked

at Bonnie she needed to save her before it was too late.

**A/N: Okay I might have gotten a little carried away but hey whatever lol tell me what you think! And next chapter I'll try and squeeze in some Bamon! I hope I do them justice. A big thank you to Mary (chain-smoking-jackass) for taking her time and editing this. Until next time :)**


End file.
